Between both of us
by Kaori Matsuo
Summary: Takao se sente incerto perante sua relação com Midorima Midorima se sente incerto perante sua relação com Takao Ambos não sabem o que são um para o outro, e com todos os problemas que lhes aparecem, tudo fica cada vez mais complicado. Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence nem a imagem.
1. November Rain

_Não é como se fossemos amigos, não é? Shin-chan não demonstra gostar de ninguém... As vezes fico pensando que sou um estorvo... Quem sabe minha presença é um incomodo? Ele está sempre tão sozinho e distante, se mostrando confiante e sensacional para o mundo, exemplar em tudo o que faz, sempre o melhor. E mesmo assim, não só eu, mas todos os outros, independente de sua atitude, não temos a incrível capacidade de odiá-lo._

–-

"Bom dia Shin-chan! Você está pontual como sempre. Por acaso essa estatueta de duende é o seu item da sorte do dia?" O armador da Shuutoku exibia seu sorriso contagiante logo cedo, o que não era uma atitude muito comum de qualquer outro garoto do ensino médio, que estava acordando cedo em plena segunda feira.

"Me dê um motivo para eu sair com um duende na mão sem que seja meu item da sorte, Takao? Falando nela, não está a melhor hoje, portanto, você pedala o rickshaw." Midorima, como sempre, não se demonstrava nem um pouco aberto para discussões, ainda mais nesse dia. Mesmo que estivesse com seu item da sorte, sentia que algo inusitado, ou até mesmo ruim, aconteceria naquele dia, já que sua sorte não estava das melhores.

"Okay Shin-chan, nem vou dizer nada, mesmo que jogássemos janken-pon eu não ganharia mesmo, como sempre." Takao apenas saiu andando até o assento da bicicleta, já estava completamente acostumado com a vida de 'motorista' do ex jogador da Teikou. _Mesmo que eu faça tudo isso com ele, mesmo que eu me esforce para ser seu companheiro, e mesmo que passemos muito tempo do nosso dia juntos, Shin-chan não mostra como se sente, nem se sequer somos amigos. Tsundere..._

O caminho foi feito em completo silencio, apenas quebrado por alguns xingamentos do nº 6, falando para o menor tomar mais cuidado e evitar os buracos, já que seu item da sorte poderia cair e quebrar. Chegaram na escola, como sempre, mais cedo que os outros alunos. Takao 'estacionou' o rickshaw, recebendo olhares de reprovação por sua demora. Subiam as escadas nem proferir uma só palavra, apenas com os ruídos externos e alguns poucos alunos que cumprimentavam Takao, preferindo nem manter contato visual com o garoto de cabelos esverdeados, que dava medo em vários alunos. A aparência imponente de Shintarou assustava muitos, mas despertava curiosidade em muitos, em sua maioria, garotas.

Ao chegar na sala de aula, foram se dirigindo aos seus tradicionais lugares, próximos à janela. Takao era o ultimo da fileira, e Midorima em sua frente. O primeiro não era dos mais dedicados, acabava cochilando em muitas aulas, principalmente as que tinha mais facilidade e mantinha suas notas no topo, essas eram humanas e linguagens em geral. Diferentemente do moreno, o nº6 era excepcionalmente bom em tudo, suas notas eram as melhores da sala, e era o queridinho de todos os professores, focando nas matérias biológicas.

Os dias de teste estavam chegando e Takao podia jurar que nada sabia de química e biologia, por isso estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado. A equipe de basquete do colégio Shuutoku exigia não apenas 60% da nota para a permanência dos alunos no time, mas 70%, para dar incentivo aos outros alunos, já que o time era o orgulho da escola.

"Shin-chan, tem como você me ensinar química essa tarde? Te garanto que dessa vez eu não sei absolutamente nada!" Takao exibia seu sorriso contagiante, que poderia arrancar outro de qualquer um, menos da pessoa que estava sentada a sua frente. O nº10 estava em pé, com as costas inclinadas, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa do colega, fitando-o com os olhos esbugalhados e repletos de alegria. "Minha casa vai estar livre hoje depois do treino, a gente podia ir para lá, vai estar bem silencioso... E já que está um pouco frio, podemos beber um chá e eu posso te preparar um shiruko, o que acha?"

"Ok, podemos ir sim" A proposta do shiruko foi tremendamente tentadora, ele não conseguiria recusar sua comida predileta, ainda mais quando se tratava dos dotes culinários do moreno, que eram completamente fantásticos, apesar de nunca tê-lo dito abertamente. Takao percebeu a inquietação do maior perante ao convite, já que o viu levantando os óculos enquanto fitava o chão, com uma tentativa de esconder o brilho que surgia em seus olhos. _Shin-chan pode ser o quão durão quiser, mas ele sempre acaba cedendo perante um convite tentador como seu prato favorito._

Takao voltou à sua carteira, saltitando, feliz por saber que o maior havia aceitado a proposta. _Não é possível que esse imbecil está tão feliz só por que eu vou ir em sua casa mais tarde. _Ao cogitar que a possível alegria do moreno era por sua culpa, não pôde evitar a formação de um leve sorriso no canto de sua boca, seguido por um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Shuutoku era um colégio completo, que conta com vários cursos de idiomas em seu currículo, além das aulas de música, artes e culinária, todas opcionais. Ambos garotos estavam cursando as mesmas aulas naquele dia, que começaria com a primeira opção.

O sinal soou alto, indicando que o primeiro horário iria começar em cinco minutos. Os dois jogadores foram se levantando, caminhando em direção ao armário de Takao, para pegar seu violão. _Takao tem uma voz maravilhosa, tão linda que poderia passar o dia inteiro escutando, sem ao menos me cansar. Ele pode até cozinhar para mim de vez em quando, mas também adoraria escutar sua voz melódica ressonando em meus ouvidos, apenas para mim. _Shintarou soltou um longo suspiro, sonhando acordado com o dia que pousaria sua cabeça no colo do menor, o qual brincaria com suas madeixas esverdeadas, fitando-o com suas profundas orbes azuladas, enquanto se punha a cantarolar uma melodia qualquer. Acordou de suas alucinações por um momento, pensando que deveria ter comido algo de errado naquele dia. _Seja homem Midorima Shintarou, pare de pensar besteiras, Takao é um homem, seria estranho se ele soubesse desses sentimentos, não é?_

"Vamos Shin-chan? Não queremos nos atrasar para a melhor aula do dia! ~ " Takao pegou a mão do maior, e foi arrastando-o até a sala de música, enquanto ele simplesmente tentava acompanhá-lo sem tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

–-

Chegando na sala, tiveram suas aulas de teoria musical e uma breve demonstração, feita pelo nº6, de um solo de Bach no piano.

"Agora que a aula acabou, temos tempo para uma breve apresentação, quem os senhores sugerem?"

"TAKAO!" A sala inteira exclamou em uníssono.

Sem que a professora precisasse de mais formalidades, Kazunari pegou o violão em seus braços e pediu para que Shintarou o acompanhasse no piano, já que ele já sabia tocar a musica que queria. O início da música começou, com um solo de violão e piano misturados, arrancando gritinhos fanáticos das garotas da turma

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But danlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same?

'Because nothing' last forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November Rain

We've been through this such a long time

Just trying to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you're mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November Rain

Takao terminou de cantar ainda no refrão, colocando todo seu sentimento e dotes de ator em seu final, arrancando suspiros apaixonados das garotas, e uma respiração prolongada de seu colega de time. Kazunari era adorado por todas, por seu estilo fofo e espontâneo diariamente, e irônico quando entrava em quadra. Essa dupla personalidade o deixava tremendamente sensual, de acordo com as meninas da Shuutoku.

"Muito bem garotos! Exemplar, como sempre! Sua voz alegra meu dia Takao-kun! Maravilhoso!" A professora limpou uma lágrima do canto de seu olho e pôs-se a aplaudi-los, sendo acompanhada pelo resto da classe.

"Obrigado sensei! Mas nem é para tanto" Takao sorriu timidamente, agradecendo ao elogio. Viu que algumas garotas andavam em sua direção, e, como já as conhecia, sabia que vinham com intuito de falar consigo, por isso aproximou-se, pegou a mão da primeira, uma bela morena de olhos verdes como os de Shintarou, e a beijou. A garota corou radicalmente quando viu a boca do armador se abrir para pronunciar algo. "Enchanté" Proferiu as palavras enquanto fitava os olhos da garota, que havia perdido toda sua razão.

"Vamos Shin-chan?" Olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou o outro garoto, situação que não era muito comum. Deu de ombros e pôs-se a caminhar até sua sala de aula, após mandar um beijo para as garotas que o observavam.

Chegando na sala, viu o maior sentado em sua carteira, apoiando seu rosto em uma só mão. _O que será que aconteceu com Shin-chan? Ele não costuma fazer isso... Ele não é do tipo de simplesmente se exaltar..._

"Por que saiu daquele jeito? Tem algo errado Shin-chan?" O moreno apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa do ex jogador da Teikou, colocando seu rosto em uma das mãos e usando a livre para acariciar-lhe a face, que o encarava com um olhar reprovador.

"Aquela cena toda era desnecessária Takao... Foi completamente constrangedor ficar olhando aquilo..." Shintarou continuou sem manter contato visual com o menor, pois sabia que se visse aqueles olhos azuis o observando enquanto brilhavam, coraria violentamente, deixando sua inquietação explícita.

"Me desculpe Shin-chan! Vou te recompensar mais tarde!" O nº 10 levantou-se e depositou um beijo na bochecha do amigo, que se manteve sem reação, ainda fitando o chão.

A manhã passou sem muito custo, seguido do treino arrasador durante a tarde. Após o final do mesmo, os dois garotos foram tomar um banho no vestiário rapidamente. Shintarou foi aguardar o moreno do lado de fora do ginásio. Takao era aguardado não apenas pelo nº6, mas pelas garotas com quem encontrara mais cedo na aula de música. A visão do nº10, saindo do vestiário trajando apenas calças largas caídas, deixando á mostra a barra de sua boxer avermelhada. O corpo, apesar de ser de pequeno porte, era definido e enlouquecedor. Para completar a bela vista, carregava sua blusa em um ombro, enquanto agitava seu cabelos molhados, tentando ajeitar suas madeixas com seus dedos, jogando a franja para o lado. Não somente as garotas, mas o próprio Midorima Shintarou o encaravam, admirados com a imagem. Afinal, o moreno era tremendamente sexy.

"T-Takao-kun, esse aqui é o meu telefone, me ligue qualquer dia desses, para marcarmos de sair." A mesma garota morena entregou um papel rosa perfumado,com seu número e nome escrito em prata. _Por favor, não aceite, não aceite. _Midorima pensava, lutando contra seus pensamentos racionais e sentimentais. _Idiota, Takao é gentil demais para recusar. Além de tudo, quem sou eu para dizê-lo o que fazer? Nem sequer somos amigos, somos?_

"Grazie, madam! Qualquer dia irei te ligar, não desligue seu telefone!" Takao mandou-lhe um beijo, sorrindo. Como estava com muita pressa, não se aproximou dela. Apenas pegou a mão do mais alto e correram para o rickshaw. O ciúmes que Midorima havia acabado de sentir se dissipou ao sentir o toque quente da mão do nº10.

Kazunari subiu no rickshaw rapidamente, com pressa para chegar em casa. Novamente, as únicas coisas que interrompiam o silêncio eram os xingos do garoto de cabelos esverdeados que, também, em alguns momentos, mandava Takao vestir sua camisa, pois acabaria por pegar um resfriado. Como o moreno estava muito apressado, chegaram em casa com a metade do tempo de costume. Takao encostou o 'meio de transporte' nos fundos de sua casa, correndo para abrir a porta, puxando o maior pelo pulso.

–-

Midorima estava sentado na mesa da sala enquanto o armador fazia um chá e algo que pudessem comer, já que havia alegado que só faria o shiruko no final do dia. Alguns minutos depois, ele chegou com uma bandeja de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate e duas xícaras de chá verde.

"Olhe Shin-chan! Tem ramos no seu chá! Isso é sinal de boa sorte!"

O mais alto nada disse, apenas sorriu de canto, arrancando um olhar supreso por parte do outro. Quando já estava quase terminando seu chá e quase esquecendo de todas as inquietações que sentira naquele dia, sentiu a mão do moreno pesar em seu ombro.

"Hey, Shin-chan? O que nós somos?" Takao o fitava com os olhos curiosos, perdendo um pouco da animação que estava segundos atrás.

"Como assim o que nós somos Takao?"

"Nós somos amigos ou o que Shin-chan?"

"Acho que sim Takao, por que a pergunta?"

"Porque eu sempre quis ser seu amigo Shin-chan! Sempre quis que você me reconhecesse, nem que eu precisasse estar ao seu lado sempre, sendo bem ou mal tratado!"

"Acho que somos amigos sim" Midorima fitou o chão por um momento, enquanto murmurava algumas coisas um pouco sem nexo. "Apenas amigos, não é? Hm"

"O que disse Shin-chan? Não pude te ouvir..."

"Nada não Takao... Nada não..."

"Okay então..." O moreno ficou remexendo aquelas murmúrios em sua mente, tentando ver se conseguiria ver algum sentido em tudo aquilo, mas como não conseguiu, acabou por desistir. "Obrigado por seu meu amigo Shin-chan!" Virou-se para abraçar seu, finalmente, amigo.

Ficaram assim por vários segundos, apenas se entorpecendo com seus cheiros. Takao acariciava o pescoço de Shintarou, que enrolava os cabelos do menor em seus dedos. Quando foram se separar, houve uma rejeição por parte do maior, que o travou segurando seus braços, enquanto seus olhos se encaravam frente a frente. Os garotos analisavam cada parte de cada rosto minuciosamente, sem que deixassem um detalhe escapar. Aproximaram-se um pouco mais, deixando os lábios com apenas milímetros de distância, fazendo com que ambos pudessem sentir as respirações ofegantes, que aos poucos se tornavam um só compasso, e se envolviam em um só ritmo, mostrando uma sincronia impressionante. O nº10 hesitou por um momento, mas soube que não haveria outra chance como aquela. _É agora ou nunca. Tenho que arriscar agora, preciso saber como Shin-chan se sente, pode ser que eu nunca mais apareça uma chance como essa. _Takao avançou calmamente, encostando levemente seus lábios nos do maior, proporcionando uma onda de arrepio simultânea por ambos corpos. Midorima recuou, levemente assustado, uma vez que não imaginara que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo.

"Me desculpe Shin-chan, eu não devia..." O moreno já estava se levantando, quando foi puxado brutalmente, caindo nos braços do maior, que lhe atacou com um beijo mais apertado que o anterior.

"Não vá" O pedido soou como uma ordem, que não foi negada. Os lábios se encontraram novamente, dessa vez com mais voracidade, iniciando um contato urgente entre as línguas, que dançavam uma música lenta e tímida, proporcionando com que explorassem cada canto de cada boca com cuidado, como se explora um território novo._Por favor, não vá, fique aqui comigo Takao, nunca se vá, por favor._


	2. You're my only love

Os garotos se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar, ignoravam tudo a sua volta e queriam que o tempo parasse ali e naquele exato momento, para que nunca mais saíssem dos braços um do outro. Cada instante se tornara precioso e perfeito. O contato era um pouco diferente, já que nunca haviam tocado outras pessoas com tanta paixão, mas quanto ao ato em si, não era nada novo para ambos. Midorima costumava ter relações com seu antigo capitão, Akashi Seijuuro e o moreno já havia tido com outras pessoas. Era realmente inusitado o sentimento que os dois colocavam naquele 'simples' beijo. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse novidade, era a primeira vez que sentiam o estômago embrulhar, assim como acontece quando esbarramos com a pessoa que amamos, ainda mais quando era o primeiro amor, como se mostra a situação. Era a primeira vez que faziam isso com sentimento, e não puramente por prazeres carnais.

O beijo fervia de paixão à medida que o contato se esquentava. As línguas se tocavam ferozmente enquanto lutavam uma contra a outra pelo comando, uma disputa que ficaria decidida quando um tomasse o controle, e ficaria assim até o final. Tudo seria decidido quando um abaixasse a guarda.

A carícia continuou por mais longos momentos. Midorima brincava com os cabelos do moreno e, com sua mão livre, desenhava sua silhueta fina e delicada. Takao acariciava as bochechas do maior, enquanto atritava sua mão no interior de sua perna. Com o intuito de tomá-lo para si, apertou-lhe a região se aproximando, intensificando o beijo. Por pouco, Shintarou não se perdeu ao ver seu corpo se apoiar no sofá e assistir o moreno engatinhar em sua direção, selando seus lábios superficialmente.

Retomando sua consciência, o nº6 puxou-lhe os cabelos com demasiada força, deixando seu pescoço a mostra, arrancando, assim, um gemido da boca do moreno. Atacou a região, mancando-a com mordidas e chupões, que provavelmente ficariam roxos mais tarde. O lançador havia ganhado a batalha, e Takao sabia, tanto que não conseguia mais resistir às tentações do maior, ele percebeu que seria completamente dominado assim que deixou os gemidos escaparem de seus lábios, sem sequer conseguir contê-los.

O garoto de cabelos esverdeados, ao ver que havia vencido, empurrou o menor no chão, deitando-o, colocando o entre suas pernas enquanto se punha a beijá-lo.

—Shin-chan... O que acha de irmos para o meu quarto? — Sussurrou no ouvido do maior, lambendo o lóbulo de forma lenta e provocante. Takao saiu, com dificuldade, debaixo do 'amigo', ajudando-o a levantar e puxando-o para que andasse atrás de si. Durante o caminho que faziam abraçados, a proximidade era tanta que contribuía para excitá-los ainda mais, fazendo com que o moreno pudesse sentir a ereção do maior roçar em suas nádegas, ainda, infelizmente, coberta pelos pedaços de roupa que os cobriam. Como já não aguentavam esperar muito mais, subiram as escadas rapidamente, seguindo em direção à primeira porta do corredor.

Chegando no destino final, Midorima empurrou-o contra a porta, beijando-o intensamente, enquanto o menor tentava encontrar, às cegas, a maçaneta para abrir o cômodo. Ao conseguir, abriu-a bruscamente, tombando os corpos até então unidos para o vão do cômodo. Uma vez que o caminho até a cama já lhe era conhecido, o ex jogador da Geração dos Milagres envolveu o menor pela cintura e lançou-o em sua cama, indo prontamente em sua direção. Retomou o beijo necessitado por contato, sedento pelo corpo frágil a sua frente, sedento por sentir aquele moreno roçar nu em si, sedento por levar aquela pessoa incrível ao ápice do prazer, gemendo seu nome intensamente enquanto trincava os dentes. E isso era exatamente o que faria.

O nº6 deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão da nuca do armador, depositando beijos e mordidas na região. Levou sua boca ao peitoral do nº10, estimulando o mamilo esquerdo e brincando com a mão no direito.

Com um relance súbito de força, Takao empurrou lançador para baixo de si, estabelecendo-se por cima, o que, na verdade, não significaria tomar o controle da situação, mas sim estar apto a ver o outro surtar com seus toques excitantes. Sem muitas formalidades, o moreno arrancou ambas blusas, jogando-as em um canto aleatório do quarto enquanto distribuía rápidos e molhados beijos pelo peitoral musculoso do garoto de cabelos esverdeados, que, sem dúvida alguma, não tinha porte físico de um garoto daquela idade.

Com toda sua agilidade, Kazunari começou a desabotoar-lhe a calça para andar mais rápido com o processo. Não que quisesse ser rápido, queria apenas sentir o corpo do lançador sem o menor pudor. Retirou-lhe a peça, observando a boxer preta a sua frente, que servia apenas para conter uma ereção bastante visível.

Por fim, removeu o último impedimento entre eles, liberando o falo completamente rígido. Sem que perdesse muito tempo contemplando-o, tomou-o em sua boca, engasgando com o tamanho do membro. Takao distribuía chupões por toda a extensão do seu atual "brinquedo", arrancando gemidos contidos da boca do maior. _Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu poderia imaginar que teria Midorima Shintarou, ex lançador da Geração dos Milagres, tsundere, gemendo sob mim, apenas para mim. _

Deu um último e leve beijo no local, deixando a sensação de "quero mais" permanecer nos olhos do mais velho. Levantou-se, seguiu em direção ao seu armário e pegou um tubo semi-intacto de lubrificante que fazia questão de deixar lá, para caso voltasse para casa com alguma companhia. Não era como se Shintarou pensasse que seria o primeiro do moreno, mas aquilo havia sido apenas uma confirmação. _Se não fui o primeiro, que possa ser o melhor. _Retirou as bandagens de sua mão esquerda, atitude que tinha apenas quando ia jogar, nem mesmo durante o sexo gostava de deixar seus dedos desprotegidos, mas dessa vez, por ser com Takao, queria tocá-lo sem nenhum impedimento.

Quando estava chegando próximo ao garoto de cabelos esverdeados, Midorima se levantou, pegando Takao pela cintura, puxando-o para perto, selando seus lábios, envolvendo suas línguas em um beijo voraz. Sentou-se na cama, encaixando o menor em seu colo, estimulando-o por cima da calça, enquanto tentava tirá-la. Retirou a peça juntamente à boxer vermelha que este usava, fitando os olhos azuis à sua frente, que mostravam-se repletos de luxúria e desejo, que não muito se reprimiam mais. Masturbava-o com intensidade e força, sonhando acordado com os momentos que ainda estavam por ir, momentos que vagavam por sua cabeça desde o primeiro contra a Seirin.

Tomou o tubo de lubrificante das mãos do armador, inclinando-o para frente, deixando aquela entrada completamente exposta. Derramou uma grande quantidade do líquido na região, afastando-se para assistir a deleitosa visão dele escorrendo por entre as nádegas do moreno. Sem mais delongas, inseriu calmamente o primeiro dedo.

—Se estiver doendo me avise Takao — disse em um tom baixo, apaixonante até, pegando a mão do moreno e deixando nela um beijo tímido, já que não conseguia alcançar-lhe o rosto. _Shin-chan sabe mesmo ser adorável quando quer... Adoraria ter ele fofo desse jeito sempre, mas isso é sonhar alto demais, eu acho. _Os pensamentos de Takao o fizeram esboçar um sorriso, seguido por um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Percebendo que a inquietação do menor havia dissipado, Midorima inseriu o segundo dedo, que foi recebido com dor, fazendo-o encolher.

—Relaxe Takao, prometo ser gentil

O nº10 consentiu, mostrando que não estava assim tão desconfortável mais, portanto, o maior inseriu o terceiro dedo. Vendo que o outro já havia se acostumado, começou a movê-los em movimentos de abre e fecha.

—Hmm... Mais, Shin-chan! H-hm... M-Mais forte! — A voz de Takao ecoava pelo quarto como uma melodia, envolta por gemidos parcialmente contidos. _Com essas reações eu não vou ser capaz de me segurar muito mais Takao, eu te garanto..._

—Mais forte? Não consigo ir forte e ser gentil Takao, você está sendo contraditório... Qual prefere? — Midorima indagou, sussurrando com sua boca próximas as costas do menor, arrancando arrepios que se estendiam por toda a espinha. A resposta que teve não foi sequer silábica, veio apenas com gemidos e reclamações que incentivaram o lançador a continuar com o que fazia.

Retirou os dedos apressadamente, despejando mais lubrificante na entrada apertada. Posicionou seu membro no local e inseriu-o calmamente, tentando não machucar a preciosa e frágil pessoa que estava abaixo de si. De início, as expressões de dor ficaram claramente estampadas na face rubra de Takao, e estas foram, aos poucos, se dissipando lentamente, dando lugar à um eminente e tentador prazer. Shintarou colocou-se por completo, ainda sem se mexer, esperando o consentimento do menor. Para o nº6, aquela parecia ser a melhor sensação do mundo. Era tão apertado, tão... Perfeito. Não podia afirmar que nunca havia imaginado aquela situação pois, em seus mais profundos sonhos e desejos, já queria aquilo há tanto tempo, mas nunca cogitara o fato de realmente poder conseguir ter o moreno apenas para si, inteiro e completamente para si. Já havia feito tudo aquilo, o ato em si não era a menor novidade, pode-se dizer que havia se tornado até ordinário. Mas dessa vez, excepcionalmente dessa vez, era diferente, estava adorando a sensação de estar dentro dele, simplesmente por ser ele, simplesmente por ser o delirante Kazunari Takao, moreno de tirar o fôlego. Takao não se sentia diferente, mesmo que nada daquilo fosse novidade, estava adorando se sentir rasgado pelo membro bem dotado de Midorima, simplesmente por que era dele. Simplesmente por que havia sonhado com esse momento desde o primeiro segundo que passou como colega de time dele na Shuutoku. Afinal, o ex jogador da Geração dos Milagres era, de fato, bem maior que todos os outros com quem já havia estado.

Antes que começasse a se mover, Shintarou puxou os cabelos do menor, forçando-o a encurvar as costas, para poder olhar em suas orbes azuis, que o tanto faziam perder o chão. Quando este se fez mais perto, envolveu seus lábios em um beijo picante, que dava brecha para poder se mover. Aos poucos, os gemidos do moreno preenchiam o silêncio do local e, à medida que as estocadas se intensificavam, o dueto entre a voz de Takao e o barulho entre os corpos se chocando se fazia presente, enlouquecendo ambos garotos.

—Ahnn... M-Mais rápido S-Shin-chan!

Vendo que Takao se contorcia de prazer, começou a masturbá-lo com a mão que sempre carregava suas faixas, mas não dessa vez, já que sentir o moreno era muito mais importante. Com a outra mão, apertava o quadril do menor, puxando-o para perto, ritmicamente às suas estocadas, que ficavam cada vez mais fortes, levando-os a loucura. Pouco à pouco Kazunari começou a sentir que aquele ponto começava a ser tocado, por isso gritava com toda a força de seus pulmões, implorando por mais.

—Isso Shin-chan, não pare, por favor!

A próstata de Takao foi tocada uma... Duas... Três... Quatro vezes. Até que não pode se segurar mais. Seu ápice chegou bem na mão de Shintarou, sujando todo o local e seu abdômen. A tensão fora tão grande que contraiu seu interior de uma só vez, fazendo com que o lançador também gozasse, porém dentro de si.

Os corpos pesaram. Começaram a sentir a exaustão do ato de uma só vez, como se fosse um peso caindo em seus corpos. Midorima abraçou o corpo nu de seu amante por trás, caindo e puxando-o em direção à cama, envolvendo-o por seus grandes braços, pousando seus corpos cansados no colchão.

O silêncio, finalmente, preenchia o cômodo, já que as forças para conversar não eram das maiores mais. Takao apenas virou-se para observar o "amigo", e pôs-se a contemplar a face à sua frente. Fechou seus olhos por frações de segundos e despertou se seu pesar com um beijo inesperado em sua testa. Nunca podia imaginar que tudo aquilo aconteceria, muito menos podia imaginar que teria seu corpo envolvido por aqueles braços depois de uma tarde de sexo, e para piorar, nunca havia pensado que depois de tudo aquilo, receberia um beijo em sua testa, um beijo simples, quente e apaixonado, mas que demonstrava muitas coisas. Com seus restos de força, Takao indagou o que tanto queria durante tudo o que haviam feito.

—Hey, Shin-chan... O que nós somos na realidade? Ainda mais depois disso tudo...

—Acredito que podemos nos considerar como — Midorima corou violentamente, desviando o olhar — namorados...

Para não constranger ainda mais o outro, Takao nada disse, apenas o abraçou, beijando sua bochecha.

Ficaram assim, deitados, enroscados um no outro por alguns minutos. Até que Takao levantou-se, para ir tomar um banho rápido

—Volto já Shin-chan — disse beijando o canto dos lábios do outro

—Deixei uma toalha limpa lá no banheiro para você, vou ir lá em baixo preparar seu shiruko enquanto isso ta?

—Claro — disse o garoto de cabelos esverdeados, levantando e andando em direção ao banheiro.

Sentou se na banheira e começou a refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, ato que trouxe um forte rubor em sua face. _Namorados huh? Nunca pensei que teria uma relação dessas com alguém, muito menos com um homem... Mas é ele... _Shintarou simplesmente deixou sua cabeça tombar para trás, encontrando o encosto da banheira. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, apenas pensando que teria um bom tempo com Takao, já que finalmente estavam juntos. Além de que já deveria começar a pensar em algo, já que o aniversário dele já estava chegando, e tudo o que acabara de acontecer provocaria uma enorme mudança de planos.

Levantou-se, enxugou seu corpo e andou até o quarto de Takao. _Continua com o cheiro aqui... O cheiro dele está muito forte..._ Enrolou suas bandagens nos dedos e procurou por suas roupas. Chegou perto da mesa que ficava do outro lado do quarto e viu que uma muda de roupas estava preparada ali, com um bilhete em cima delas. "Shin-chan, essas aqui são as maiores peças que eu tenho, não sei se vão te servir, mas é melhor que colocar as outras! Seu shiruko já está pronto, assim que terminar, desça por favor!" Apenas deu um sorriso com o canto de sua boca, pensando o quanto deveria parecer um idiota naquele momento. _Adorável... As roupas ficaram um pouco apertadas mas, fazer o que..._

Comeram a refeição em silêncio, estudaram o que tinham de estudar, e sentaram na sala para assistir algo qualquer que estivesse passando na tv. Uma vez que os pais de Takao haviam viajado com sua irmã, puderam passar a tarde inteira tomando chá, abraçados e encolhidos no sofá. Infelizmente, o dia estava chegando ao fim, e Kazunari iria convidá-lo para dormir lá, mas estava com um pouco de medo da resposta.

Quando mais tarde ficava, mais o moreno estranhava que Shintarou ainda não tinha se movimentado para ir embora... E ele já estava ficando bastante preocupado com isso.

—Shin-chan, seus pais podem ficar preocupados com você, já está tarde...

—Meus pais viajaram a trabalho Takao, não tem importância, eles só chegam dia 23. Você quer que eu vá?

—Claro que não Shin-chan! É só que está ficando tarde e eu acabei ficando preocupado, só... De todo jeito, vamos dormir? Eu já troquei a roupa de cama.

A resposta foi dada apenas com a reação do lançador, que se levantou rapidamente, puxando o menor pela mão, levando-o até o quarto. Deitaram lado a lado e ficaram observando atentamente um ao outro. Takao acariciava a bochecha do maior, enquanto esse brincava com seus cabelos, enrolando-os em seus dedos.

—Então, boa noite Shin-chan — disse, esticando seu corpo para poder beijar as maças do rosto do maior.

—Boa noite Takao — Midorima abaixou sua cabeça, beijou a testa do moreno e depois selou seus lábios calmamente, envolvendo o corpo delicado entre seus braços, ainda sem parar de brincar com os fios castanhos.

—Eu te amo, Shin-chan — fechou os olhos, já encaixando seu rosto no peitoral definido, uma vez que não esperava um resposta.

—Eu também te amo, Takao — falou em um tom baixo, para não incomodar o outro, beijando sua cabeça.

_Isso é de fato inesperado, ele disse que... Ele disse que me ama? _Para evitar constrangimentos, apenas sorriu, e apertou ainda mais o corpo alvo e quente que o envolvia, sabendo que aquela seria a melhor noite de sono de sua vida até agora. _Simplesmente por que ele está na minha cama._

—Momocchi? Você só pode estar brincando comigo não é? — _Não é possível? Só pode ser um mal entendido, não pode ser verdade, não pode! _— Estou indo agora!


	3. This can't be happening

_Não pode ser verdade! A vida só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!_

Kise Ryouta, modelo, ás do time de basquete da escola Kaijou, estudante. Corria com todas as forças de suas pernas e seu pulmão, fazia o possível para ignorar o aperto que seu coração sentia. Corria o mais rápido possível, completamente desagasalhado, sentindo o vento frio de inverno cortar-lhe os braços, pernas e sua face.

Sem que percebesse, o desespero alcançara seus olhos, por isso começara a sentir o salgado gosto de suas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face alva. Eram nove horas da noite, o metrô já estava fechado, e mesmo que não estivesse, suas pernas estavam tão concentradas naquele caminho que não teriam a capacidade de desviar sua rota. Por mais que o esforço que estivesse fazendo fosse enorme, não conseguia esquentar seu corpo com suor, já que o ambiente gelado o impedia. Além do mais, a adrenalina que corria por seu corpo o impedia de sentir qualquer coisa, além do medo de perder seu maior e único amor.

Sim, a única pessoa que o modelo havia amado acabara de ser atropelado, e o loiro não tinha a menor ideia de sua situação. O hospital que a tão importante pessoa estava internada era situado do outro lado de Tókio, mas quem disse que o garoto ligava? Muito pelo contrário, virava as esquinas da movimentada metrópole, esbarrando em homens, mulheres e até mesmo crianças, sem sequer se preocupar. A essa altura, já estava chegando ao seu destino. Suas lágrimas já haviam cessado, já que tinha derramado-as mais que o suficiente. Entrou no estabelecimento sem a menor discrição, gritando o nome do seu namorado com todo o resto de fôlego que ainda restava em seu pulmão.

—AOMINECCHI!

—Meu senhor, mantenha a calma. Quem deseja visitar?

—Aomine Daiki. Posso saber onde ele está? Por favor!

—Ki-chan! Venha comigo! Vou explicar-lhe o que aconteceu antes que você possa vê-lo...

—Ok Momocchi, seja breve, eu estou a ponto de surtar...

—Em primeiro lugar, tudo aconteceu depois do treino, onde ele não estava, como sempre. Os garotos do time resolveram sair para um restaurante, com o objetivo de receber algumas informações que eu tinha acabado de coletar. Eu, simplesmente, fui chamar o Aomine-kun e, como se tratava de comida, ele aceitou o convite de prontidão. Tudo estava ocorrendo muito bem durante o jantar, até Wakamatsu-senpai reclamar que ele nunca comparecia nos treinos. Com isso, quando fui me desculpar pela atitude, eu e Aomine-kun começamos a discutir, já que esse assunto sempre nos faz brigar. Quando ele começou a se enervar mais que o normal, o que não é muito difícil, ele saiu correndo da mesa, gritando "Satsuki, eu nunca pedi para você ser minha mãe, estou farto disso!". Só fomos parar para raciocinar quando ele já estava no meio da rua, virado de frente para mim e de costas para a rua. Então, subitamente, quando todos menos esperavam, um carro chocou-se ao corpo dele, lançando-o metros a frente... Bom, é isso... Não acredito que você queria saber da situação dele por mim, então vou levá-lo ao leito que ele está, e o doutor virá falar contigo.

Kise estava em estado de choque, tanto que não conseguiu responder à amiga, apenas abaixou sua cabeça, sofrendo consigo mesmo, sentindo que seus olhos queimavam, implorando por lágrimas que não escorriam. Levou suas mãos aos seus cabelos loiros, puxando-os fortemente, desejando que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo que acabaria com o menor dos estímulos de dor. O pesar foi ainda mais forte quando viu que tudo aquilo era real, e que o seu moreno estaria ali, em algum lugar, sofrendo com a situação, ou nem mesmo sabendo onde poderia estar. Chegou ao seu destino, acompanhado por Momoi.

Ver seu namorado em uma situação tão indefesa doía seu coração, queria abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças, para de pudesse tê-lo em seus braços e nunca mais soltá-lo. Mas sabia que naquele momento não era ele que importava, mas sim o moreno inconsciente à sua frente. Aomine estava com a perna direita, o tórax e a cabeça enrolados por bandagens, e na região do dorso, era possível ver que o sangramento ainda não tinha estancado, já que o vermelho se mostrava vivo e recente. _Esse não parece o Aominecchi, ele não tem essa pose de impotência, não pode ser, isso não pode estar acontecendo... MEU Aomine Daiki não pode estar machucado, MEU Aomine Daiki não pode estar assim tão ruim... Acorde, por favor, acorde..._

Aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se na cadeira de acompanhante que estava ao lado de seu amado. Arredou o encosto para mais perto, para que pudesse sentir que não havia distância entre os dois, mas isso era impossível, já que ainda nem sabia do laudo médico. Sentia um abismo sob seus pés, sentia que seu mundo estava se despedaçando aos poucos. Sabia que a vida sem a voz e os toques do moreno não era a mesma e, por mais que desconhecesse a situação do namorado, o medo deque o impacto pudesse ter sido tão forte que seu amado não se recordaria dele. _E se ele não lembrar de mim? E se ele não quiser minha presença aqui? É certo que a última vez que nos vimos, semana passada, tivemos uma discussão, mas isso o impediria de me querer por perto?_

—Kise Ryouta-san, estou certo? — disse o médico alvo, com cabelos brancos e aparência idosa

—Sim, prazer...

—O prazer é todo meu, Dr. Hiroshi, ao seu dispor. Pois bem... Fiquei sabendo aqui, por aquela garota adorável de cabelos rosas, que você é o melhor amigo do paciente. Então, o caso dele não é dos mais leves, mas também não é gravíssimo... As chances dele ter perdido parte da memória são muito pequenas e as lesões na cabeça, por sorte, foram mais leves que no tórax. Ele deve ficar com umas cicatrizes mas não é nada demais. A perna foi o maior problema, os ossos da parte superior se fraturaram em várias partes, portanto veremos se podem ser corrigidas sem problemas em alguns meses com acompanhamento de um fisioterapeuta.

—E... E quanto ao basquete doutor?

—Ele voltará a jogar, mas não por agora, ainda irá demorar um pouco, só poderá voltar depois de 2 ou 3 meses de fisioterapia, mas se ele se esforçar pode ser que o processo seja mais rápido.

—Muito obrigado doutor... Quando ele será transferido para um apartamento?

—Não será... O plano de saúde dele é bem básico...

—Existe algum quarto disponível?

—Sim, mas os preços não são dos melhores...

—Eu irei pagar... — _Eu tenho umas economias que eu juntei com meu trabalho de modelo, eu tenho que fazer isso por ele, para que possa melhorar rápido e voltar para mim..._

–-

Kise e Momoi ficaram lá até que o hospital precisou mandá-los embora. O loiro passara o tempo inteiro segurando a mão do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos, desejando que acordasse, o que não era fisicamente possível. O corpo de Aomine precisava ficar daquele jeito por mais algum tempo, para que pudesse começar a se recuperar parcialmente do choque. E o modelo não podia fazer absolutamente nada...

Ele simplesmente deixou seu amado lá, se sentindo completamente impotente... Seguiu para sua casa calmamente, congelando com a brisa da noite, ainda triste por saber que ficaria um tempo sem seu Aomine, mas feliz por saber que o teria de volta.

–-

_Amanhã é o aniversário dele e eu ainda não pensei em nada... Não pode ser nada ordinário, não pode ser... Tem que ser algo que se pareça com ele... Chocolates? Hm... Clichê demais..._

MIdorima andava pelo centro comercial de seu bairro, tentando pensar em algo inusitado para presentear Takao, mas quanto mais pensava, mais as ideias fugiam de sua cabeça.

Quando menos esperava, viu um anúncio o direcionando à uma loja, no segundo andar de uma galeria... Subiu, e assim que entrou, parecia que tudo havia se esclarecido!

_Já sei!_


	4. Thank you for being born, Kazunari

_Agora que eu já comprei tudo, é melhor ir para casa, ajeitar tudo o que irei precisar... Ele disse que viria aqui para casa, mas prefiro ligar e falar que eu dormirei lá... E amanhã ele vem para cá... Vai ser melhor assim..._

Midorima chegou em sua casa calmamente, depositou suas sacolas de compras em sua cama, e começou os preparativos para o dia seguinte. Por mais que eles estivessem juntos há pouco tempo, isso não importava, já que o moreno sempre se fazia presente, e a importância dele na vida do maior era notável. Preparou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, pois queria que tudo saísse perfeito para o dia seguinte. Estava tão atento às suas organizações que se esqueceu de ligar para o nº10, mas por sorte, este o telefonou antes.

—Oi Shin-chan! Aqui, já estou indo para sua casa, tudo bem?

—NÃO VENHA TAKAO! Quero dizer, umas encomendas dos meus pais chegaram neste exato momento, então minha casa está cheia de caixas, e está um pouco desorganizada...

—Não tem importância Shin-chan! Sua casa é muito grande, com certeza tem algum lugar que não está bagunçado!

—Mas eu prefiro não receber visitas com essa desordem aqui Takao, amanhã de manhã a faxineira irá vir e arrumar isso tudo, se importaria que eu passasse a noite em sua casa hoje? E amanhã viéssemos para cá?

—Ah, pode ser então! Estou te esperando! Até!

_Essa foi por pouco! Por que ele tem que ser tão persistente? _Shintarou estava observando cada canto de sua casa, vendo se estava tudo devidamente preparado. Por sorte, ele era ótimo em organizar suas coisas, então poderia ir para a casa de seu namorado com tranquilidade. _Afinal, o mais trabalhoso nem era a organização, era o presente em si mesmo... _Sentindo-se relaxado por tirar o desespero que estava sentindo antes de arrumar o presente perfeito, pôs-se a caminhar rumo a casa do menor, e mesmo que não andasse com pressa, o seu destino não era assim tão distante. Ao chegar, ultrapassou a grade da frente sem muita demora, e foi tocar a campainha. Por sorte, não teve de esperar muito para ser atendido.

—Entre Shin-chan!

Foi adentrando o local que já muito lhe era conhecido, parando apenas para tirar seus sapatos e conferir se não havia ninguém em casa. Visto que não, passou a observar seu namorado que se aproximava, fitando seu belo semblante. O moreno colou seus lábios no do amado, como um beijo de boas vindas, e puxou-o para o sofá.

O dia ficou assim, sem muita novidade, ficaram sentados assistindo os filmes que passavam na televisão, e até mesmo os desenhos, apenas trocando algumas palavras em poucos momentos e em outros beijos apaixonados. Quando colocavam em canais de desenho, Shintarou se segurava para não rir do moreno, que cantava animadamente cada abertura que passava, já que via muitos episódios com sua irmã mais nova. A noite passou depressa, e quando eram quase meia noite resolveram ir dormir, já que teriam aula no dia seguinte. Subiram as escadas abraçados, como sempre, sentindo suas respirações em uníssono. Deitaram-se na cama, abraçados, envoltos por cobertas, já que o dia estava demasiado frio. Ficaram conversando um pouco para distrair, até o Takao ficar sonolento nos braços do garoto de cabelos esverdeados. Ao ver que o moreno quase dormira, mas ainda estava consciente, Midorima pegou seu celular para olhar as horas, e viu que haviam se passado dois minutos de meia noite.

—Feliz aniversário, Kazunari — Shintarou sussurrou ao pé da orelha do menor, provocando um rubor inconfundível.

—Obrigado, Shin-chan!

Com isso, Takao levantou seu rosto, e Midorima beijou seus lábios enquanto lhe dava boa noite. Dormiram tranquilos e, por mais que não fosse muito comum, o maior estava um pouco ansioso para a tarde daquele mesmo dia.

–-

Durante a manhã, tudo aconteceu como sempre, foram para a aula, assistiram horários exaustivos que faziam Takao cochilar e depois treinaram no início da tarde. Ao fim das tarefas, cada um foi para sua casa, mas o nº 6 alegou que pegaria o menor em sua casa por volta das 18 horas e não se esqueceu de pedir para o moreno usar algo formal. Por sorte, o menor havia dito que faria um bolo, portanto tinha uma coisa a menos para se preocupar.

Chegando em casa, Midorima tomou seu banho e, enquanto esperava dar a hora, sentou-se ao piano para que pudesse relaxar um pouco, já que sua cabeça estava lotada de pensamentos sobre as temporadas de provas, que nem por um obséquio iam embora.

O tempo passou rápido, e visto que estava quase na hora de sair, caminhou até a casa de Takao novamente, sem muita pressa, e ele iria chegar um pouco adiantado mesmo, tinha saído um pouco mais cedo para garantir que não teria como atrasar. Ficou cerca de 5 minutos esperando na porta, sentado no banco da praça e quando eram exatamente 6 horas, tocou a campainha. Shintarou trajava um terno completamente cinza claro, com uma blusa social branca, sem gravata, com a gola aberta. Já Kazunari vestia o clássico terno preto, com uma blusa azul claro e uma gravata anil.

—Vamos, Takao?

—Vamos! — _Ele está completamente lindo, eu acho que nunca o tinha visto assim... E o que será que ele está planejando?_

–-

Chegaram em um enorme restaurante, provavelmente um dos mais caros da região, e foram imediatamente levados para o lugar que Midorima havia reservado. A mesa era mais distante das outras, e ficava atrás de algumas plantas após um arco, fazendo com que pudessem ter mais privacidade.

—Não precisava de tudo isso Shin-chan! É muito caro!

—Eu não me importo Takao, pode escolher o que você quiser, hoje é seu dia.

Durante o jantar, os garotos conversaram pouco, já que queriam ir rápido para casa. Apenas degustaram o banquete com todo o prazer possível e, em alguns momentos, esbarravam suas mãos e trocavam olhares apaixonados, tentando fazer o possível para passarem despercebidos. Em alguns momentos Takao comentava sobre como aperfeiçoariam a nova cooperação entre eles e quanto seria difícil pará-los depois que estivesse totalmente completa. O encontro estava sendo tão animado que até mesmo o maior se permitia sorrir de canto em alguns momentos, simplesmente por que não conseguia acreditar que era possível alguém ser tão fofo e sincero como o moreno.

Ao fim da ceia, Midorima pagou a conta por completo, atitude que gerou várias reclamações por parte de sua companhia, não só por isso, mas pelo outro ter escondido o preço final. Saíram de lá por volta das 20:30 e como as ruas estavam bastante desertas e escuras, Takao aproveitou a deixa para se agarrar ao braço do namorado e tagarelar o caminho inteiro, como sempre. _Ele é tão extrovertido... Como ele consegue ser assim tão... Tão... Ele?_

Shintarou foi para sua casa enquanto o moreno tinha ido pegar o bolo. Aproveitou o espaço de tempo para trocar sua roupa para algo mais confortável. Colocou um conjunto de moletom vermelho, com jaqueta de zíper, sem qualquer peça por baixo. Vendo-se aconchegado, ouviu o som da campainha.

—Prontinho Shin-chan, o bolo está aqui, mas eu acho que o fiz um pouco grande demais... É de baunilha com morangos dessa vez.

—Sem problemas, se não acabar podemos guardá-lo para mais tarde — Shintarou tomou o bolo das mãos do menor, que ainda trajava seu terno, levando-o até a mesa de centro da sala de jantar, sendo prontamente acompanhado pelo outro.

Em seguida, foram em direção à cozinha, para que pudessem pegar pratos e talheres. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, enquanto o nº10 segurava a mão do outro atentamente.

Sentaram-se lado a lado e, quando Takao já se preparava para partir o bolo, Midorima segurou sua mão, fazendo-o virar seu rosto e encará-lo,

—Takao, obrigado por ter nascido — As palavras saíram com dificuldade, mas se sentia na obrigação de dizer aquilo, já que considerava "feliz aniversário" um pouco abstrato, e não mostrava realmente o que sentia. Definitivamente não se sentia a vontade em expressar seus sentimentos de forma tão aberta, mas sabia que o moreno merecia. Afinal, o namorado havia estado do seu lado todo esse tempo, aturando até mesmo suas mais chatas manias, sem sequer questionar.

—E-Eh... Obrigado, S-Shin-chan — Não sabia como reagir, nunca esperava que o outro se abrisse dessa forma. De fato estava muito feliz. Feliz por ter se sentido amado, feliz por ter tido um dia fantástico, feliz por ter aquela pessoa consigo. Mas, principalmente, feliz por ouvir tão abertamente aquela pessoa estranha se abrir, tentando deixar o orgulho de lado.

Comovido pela situação, inclinou-se em direção ao corpo do maior, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a bochecha. Virou-se novamente e partiu duas fatias de bolo, colocando cada uma em um prato. Continuaram comendo em silêncio por algum tempo, que era quebrado apenas pelo garoto de cabelo esverdeados pedindo mais um pedaço. Takao nem precisava perguntar se ele havia gostado, isso já estava estampado em seus olhos. Quando terminaram, Shintarou levou os restos de bolo que não conseguiram comer e os pratos para a cozinha, e quando voltou, puxou o menor pelos braços, levando-o até uma poltrona situada ao lado do piano.

Sentou-se e começou a tocar uma música que havia composto e praticado por dias a fio, tentando deixar a melodia perfeita e, de certa forma, parecida com seu namorado.

Durante toda a performance, Takao mantinha-se boquiaberto, já que nem em seus mais profundos sonhos conseguia imaginar Shintarou compondo uma música para si, muito menos ouvindo-o tocá-la na escuridão da noite, iluminada pelas baixas luzes de sua sala de estar e da lua, tendo aquele momento direcionado única e especificamente para si. Se perdia em seus pensamentos, a melodia entrava em seu cérebro e ecoava, a melodia penetrava seu coração como nada nunca havia feito antes. Naquele momento, mais que nunca, sabia que seu amor pelo garoto que estava bem a sua frente era infinito, sabia que nunca na vida gostaria de perdê-lo. Parou para repensar sobre todo aquele tempo que estava na Shuutoku, e chegou a conclusão que seus olhos sempre o procuravam. Bem no meio da multidão seus olhos vasculhavam os cantos procurando um garoto alto, de cabelos esverdeados, usando um óculos preto e ajeitando-os com a mão esquerda, que portava dedos enrolados por bandagens.

Kazunari sabia, também, que seus dias não mais seriam vividos sem objetivo enquanto tivesse Midorima ao seu lado. Sabia que o faria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, simplesmente por que, a todo momento que o via esboçar um mísero sorriso, se tornava a pessoa mais feliz que já existiu. Ele amava seu namorado incondicionalmente, e seria capaz de tudo para fazê-lo feliz, assim como ele o fazia naquele momento. A alegria era tão intensa que lágrimas passaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Queria mais que nunca atirar-se aos braços do garoto alvo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e fazerem-se um, apenas um corpo, uma alma que iria se encaixar cada dia mais, como uma engrenagem que começava a ser colocada em uso. Sabia, mais que nunca, que o melhor presente que poderia ganhar no mundo, que o melhor presente que poderia existir no mundo, estava bem a sua frente, e era **ele**, era SEU **Midorima Shintarou**.

—M-Muito obrigado por tudo Shin-chan, isso é mais que perfeito, muito obrigado por estar comigo, muito obrigado por ter feito isso tudo, mesmo não precisando.

—Takao, não menospreze seu aniversario, por favor. Ninguém me obrigou a fazer isso, eu fiz porque quis e porque você merece. Agora venha comigo.

Midorima levou o moreno até seu quarto e, chegando lá, pegou um urso de pelúcia branco que havia comprado. O urso tinha por volta de um metro de altura quando sentado, e em seu pescoço, além da gravata borboleta que o compunha, tinha um fio de náilon segurando uma caixa de joias. Takao pegou-a e abriu, revelando um colar de prata com detalhes em ouro branco, e um pingente de cadeado.

—Cadeado Shin-chan?

—E-Er... É que eu... Hm... E-Eu queria que, hm, todos soubessem que... — abaixou sua cabeça, ajeitando seus óculos, tentando esconder sua face que corava lentamente. Dessa vez não queria expor o que estava pensando, por isso, sussurrou o resto de sua frase. _Eu só queria que soubessem que você não está disponível..._

—Eu entendi, não precisa se forçar a falar — abraçou o namorado pelo pescoço — muito obrigado, novamente, Shin-chan! — beijou-o.

Pouco a pouco o beijo foi se aprofundando, e os garotos foram se aproximando, por fim, deixando seus corpos caírem na enorme cama presente no canto do quarto. A cada toque se arrepiavam, gostavam de sentir as reações de seus corpos mediantes aquele estímulo, gostavam de sentir a paixão espalhar e tomar conta de suas mentes. Naquele dia, Shintarou cuidaria do menor com tudo que podia, seria gentil, e provaria para ele o quanto sua presença era fundamental.

Apesar de cada toque fluir paixão, não podiam esperar demais, queriam estar juntos rapidamente, queriam se sentir unidos de uma forma tão física que os levaria a união psicológica. O nº6 desabotoou a blusa do menor aos poucos, fitando-o os olhos, perdendo-se nas orbes azuis que o encaravam. Por fim, arremessou a peça longe, aproveitando para distribuir beijos por todo o peitoral. Até então, Takao não se mostrava disposto em inverter a situação, estava adorando sentir a língua do lançador dançar por seu abdômen sem o menor pudor, ainda mais porque o maior não se dispunha a esse tipo de situação sempre.

Midorima retirou-lhe a calça, imediatamente levando a boxer anil junto, e começou a estimular a ereção do menor com sua boca. Os movimentos de lamber, morder e chupar variavam, fazendo sua companhia grunhir por entre os dentes. Gostava de ver as reações de seu amado, gostava de vê-lo arcar as costas, gostava de vê-lo falar seu nome, gostava de tê-lo só para si e, principalmente, gostaria de tê-lo sempre, gostaria que ele fosse unicamente seu, sempre. Levava seus lábios gentilmente até o final do membro, puxando-lhe os quadris, para que o outro se fizesse mais próximo.

Quando os gemidos estavam mais fortes, cessou seus movimentos, engatinhando até o outro lado da cama para que abrisse a gaveta e retirasse de lá um tubo de lubrificante. Voltou até seu amado, que deslizou o zíper do moletom que trajava, deixando seu abdômen definido completamente a mostra. Em seguida, o menor retirou-lhe o resto de suas peças de roupa, jogando-as em um quanto qualquer do quarto. _Por mais que eu já tenha visto o corpo de Shin-chan inúmeras vezes, eu nunca me canso. Ele é completamente perfeito._Com a boca, já que sua mão direita se encontrava ocupada, retirou as faixas que cobriam seus dedos da mão esquerda. _Tirando os jogos e banho, só o vejo retirar as bandagens nessas horas. _Os pensamentos o fizeram corar violentamente, já que estava se sentindo privilegiado, não só por ter um Midorima Shintarou consigo, mas por saber que era alguém especial para o garoto alvo.

Despejou um pouco do líquido na entrada morena, inserindo o primeiro dedo calmamente, esperando que as reações de dor se dissipassem. O segundo dedo foi colocado, e recebido com alguns gemidos que, surpreendentemente não eram sofridos e não revelavam nenhum incômodo. Moveu-os devagar, gesticulando movimentos de abre e fecha, para que pudesse alargar a região. Em algum momento, os gemidos se tornaram mais fortes, mais intensos e cada vez mais apaixonados. Por isso, percebeu que havia encontrado **o **lugar. Retirou os dedos de uma só vez, escutando reclamações de imediato que, em breve, não mais existiriam.

Inseriu seu membro até o final e, ainda sem se mexer, viu as expressões de dor tomarem a face de seu companheiro, ainda deitado de barriga para cima na cama. _Gosto dessa posição pois posso ver as reações de Takao. Ele é incrivelmente lindo._

Ao ver que as reações desconfortáveis iam embora, passou a se mover com calma, arrancando alguns contidos gemidos da boca de Kazunari, que arfava sob si. Com o tempo, as respirações descompassadas passaram a se ritmar, conectando-os física e psicologicamente. As estocadas se fizeram mais intensas e rápidas, os grunhidos ocuparam o espaço do lugar e, por sorte, a casa de Midorima era grande e seus vizinhos muitas vezes não estavam em casa, situação que permitia Takao soltar sua voz e deixá-la preencher a vastidão do cômodo.

As reações de Takao maravilhavam o maior, que já tomava o membro moreno em suas mãos, estimulando-o rapidamente, em conjunto com seus movimentos.

—A-Ahn, Shin-chan! M-Mais!

As estocadas certeiras atingiam exatamente o mesmo ponto no interior de Kazunari, aquele ponto que o fazia arcar as costas, o fazia gemer sem o menor pudor, o fazia rebolar em direção ao nº6. Ouvir Takao gemer seu apelido o excitava, e garantiu não se conter mais. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e mais fortes, tocando a próstata do nº10 com mais voracidade, fazendo-o chegar ao orgasmo, contraindo seu interior, deixando-o mais apertado, fazendo Midorima, também, chegar ao seu ápice.

Ao fim do ato, como sempre, estavam cansados, mas dessa vez, não precisavam se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. Deixaram lado a lado, de frente um para o outro, entrelaçando suas pernas.

—Obrigado Shin-chan. Obrigado pelo dia de hoje. Você é o melhor presente que eu podia ter desejado.

—Idiota — tentou não demonstrar o quão feliz estava por ouvir aquilo.

—Boa noite — suspirou, aconchegando-se nos braços de seu amado — eu te amo.

—Eu também te amo, Takao, obrigado por ter nascido.

_Tirando o dia que começamos a namorar, essa foi apenas a segunda vez que ele disse que me ama... Pensando bem, não ligo para quantas vezes irei ouvir, contanto que meus olhos continuem procurando somente por ele. Eu te amo, Midorima Shintarou._

_Eu sei que não sou muito de expressar meus sentimentos, mas eu vou me esforçar, ele é diferente, ele merece. Eu quero que tudo o que eu sinto chegue a ele. Eu quero fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, porque ele merece, porque eu tenho certeza que ele é meu primeiro e único amor._

Com um beijo na testa no moreno, fechou seus olhos, feliz, sabendo que aquela pessoa fofa, linda, perfeita e tão amada, continuaria consigo no dia seguinte, para que ele pudesse fazê-lo se sentir único, porque nunca, ninguém, seria capaz de amar Takao Kazunari mais que ele.


End file.
